Computing devices, such as servers, may utilize multiple components to perform various functions. The components of a computing device may be arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a motherboard of the computing device. In various examples, chip sockets may be used to couple various ones of these components to the PCB. In other examples, the components may be directly coupled to the PCB. The PCB may mechanically support and electrically connect the components using conductive pathways, tracks, or signal traces etched from a metal, such as copper.